Drunken Madness
by Cherry Rowell
Summary: Drunk stumbles into an alley where he meets the legendary blood-obsessed Mad. Might make this into an ongoing story!
1. Chapter 1

A DrunkxMad Story

**Cherry: Okay I love this story! **

**Aaron: *coughs* **

**Cherry: We love this story! **

**Cry: Um where's Mad? **

**Cherry: Mystery. Anyway I'm thinking of writing a VirusCrycest fic after I finish my new chapter of It's a Feeling. **

**Aaron: Can I help? **

**Cherry: Of course! Anyway enjoy. I don't own Cry! **

Drunk Cry stumbled down the sidewalk. He had been kicked out when he apparently got to handsy with a girl.

It didn't offend Drunk. Nothing offended him. He didn't even need alcohol to become drunk. He was drunk on life. Suddenly his stomach lurched. Unfortunately Drunk had a couple of drinks. He didn't remember what it was but it smelled illegal. Which were usually his favorite kind of drinks, next to free.

Drunk gagged as his body reacted negatively with the smells around him. He ran to a nearby alley and started vomiting. Not too faraway stood a red-eyed man. When Drunk looked everything was blurry. The man walked slowly towards Drunk with a crazy grin.

"Hi." He said.

Drunk blinked, slowly his vision cleared a bit. He saw the man's ruby eyes connecting with his sapphires. Drunk flushed when he saw half of a handsome face streaked with blood.

"I'm Mad." He said, his grin becoming wider. The ruby eyes seemed to darken as the moonlight highlighted their still figures.

"Drunk." slurred Cry.

"I can see that."

"No that's my name." Drunk tried to move but ended up flipping and slamming his head the brick wall.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!"

Mad started laughing as a low gurgle rose into the air. He remembered why he was in the alley. It was one of his favorite games. The victim's face was smooth and perfect on the left.

Drunk was confused. The guy didn't look so bad. Why was Mad blood streaked? Mad scowled and turned towards the whimpering man. Then his face was turned and Drunk saw it all. The right side had been ripped and torn. Blood started seeping down to the left side. It was horrific.

Drunk buzzed. Mad glanced at him. He produced a switchblade and proceeded to work on the left side. Watching Mad was mind-numbing so Drunk closed his eyes and hummed a tune.

"Shut up!" barked Mad.

Drunk only hummed even louder. Mad stood up and pulled the victim to his feet.

"What's your name?"

"Drunk." Cry slurred.

"Not you."

"Mean."

Mad chuckled and began slamming the victim's head into the brick wall in order to get more blood. Drunk smiled. Mad grinned back, he let go of his toy.

"Do you know why I'm laughing?"

"You're having fun."

"That's not the whole reason." Mad was excited. Not many people understood his obsession.

"It's necessary."

"Why?" Drunk was curious. He briefly resembled a child asking what does rain smell like. Mad sat down besides Drunk.

"I need it to keep me alive. It's me. Only me."

Drunk pondered this. He miraculously understood Mad's purpose.

"So if you don't _play, _you be Mad anymore?"

Mad grinned again. He had never smiled so much. Playing, mused Mad. Drunk thought killing was _playing. _"You get me." Mad said proudly. "Not many people can do that."

The blood-obsessed male pulled out another blade and cut Drunk on the cheek. He pressed on the cut until a trail of blood slid down his face like a tear. Drunk sighed as he felt swirly. Swirly, thought Drunk. Drunk started laughing. Mad smirked and looked into Drunk's bright blue eyes. They were alive with mirth. Drunk flushed as Mad wiped the blood off with his finger. Mad put the re, dripping finger in his mouth and sucked.

"Rust."

"Hmm?" Mad paused his sucking.

"Doesn't that taste like rust? Or salt? It should be salty. I had fries this morning at midnight with a beard. Do you like beards? I don't. I do. But I─" Drunk rambled on and on. Mad listened with amusement as Drunk talked about eating fries at midnight to dancing with Bruce Willis. Drunk suddenly fell limp against Mad's shoulder.

"Mad?"

Mad stared at Drunk before pulling him over his lap. Drunk stared into Mad's eyes as his vison became blurry again. He leaned in, curious about what Mad would taste like. Mad turned his head and brushed his mask against Drunk's lips. He took off Drunk's mask that had been hanging on him like a neckpack. Then Mad kissed Drunk.

It was awesomely weird. Mad stayed as Drunk tried to remove the blood on his lips. Drunk pouted and broke the kiss.

"It doesn't like rust or salt."

Mad scowled. His entire demeanor icing over.

Did I say something wrong, thought Drunk.

It wasn't Drunk. Mad as now glaring at a group of stumbling group of teens.

"Lost generation!" sang Drunk.

Mad stood up and pulled Drunk with him. He rolled his eyes when he heard the screams. Some of the teens ran towards Mad while the others hung back looking unsure.

"Are you okay?" asked a brunette.

Mad walked around her and placed Drunk against the wall.

"Oh wall you understand Me." cooed Drunk. "Soft when I need a shoulder to cry on. Hard when I need a pat on the back."

Mad laughed.

"Don't laugh you know we have a connection to the wall."

The teens started to crowd Mad again.

"Hey we need to take you to the─" The boy's voice was cut off as the remaining teens screamed when they saw the knife in his throat.

Mad grabbed Drunk again and ghosted off.

Drunk looked around and found he was leaning against a tree.

"Mad?"

"You snore when you're unconscious."

"I do NOT!"

"You don't but you blush a lot." Mad gestured to Drunk's red cheeks.

"Because I'm drunk."

"I know you're name."

"No, really," Drunk rolled and hit his face against Mad's thigh. "I'm _drunk" _

Mad pulled Drunk onto his lap.

"Talk."

"No."

"Why?"

"Nothing to say." Drunk started to buzz again until Mad squeezed him threateningly.

"Talk."

"Speak."

"Voice."

"Shout."

Mad smiled. Maybe he could get used to this. It was nice having someone. Someone who could understand you. He stared at Drunk who had dozed off on his chest.

**Cherry: Oh My─ **

**Aaron: You did it! **

**Mad: Did what? **

**Cherry: Passed a thousand words! **

**Virus: Good. When are you gonna write a crycest fanfic? **

**Cherry: After my new requested Spideypool fanfic. **

**Mad: *growls* Virus. **

**Virus: *glares* Hello Mad. **

**Cherry: Keep glaring and I'll post a make out session about you two. **

**Mad and Virus: *stops and pales* **

**Aaron: Aw man I wanted to read that! *pouts* **

**Cherry: Anyway I might turn this into an ongoing story if I find a plot. I just need a PLOT! **

**Aaron: Oookay. Anyways please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken Madness

Ch.2

Mad leaned against the payphone with a serious look. It's been two years since he last saw Drunk. The happy-go-lucky, blue-eyed boy had run away when he saw Mad had become too caught up in his "games".

He spent those two years looking everywhere for him. Every lead became a dead end. He leaned against the pay phone harder. What good was having someone if you had to change yourself for that _someone? _

"I'm not so strong anymore." Mad whispered. His milky, red eyes were weak. He glared murderously at the people moving to and fro throughout the gas station. Seventy-five cents rested in his pocket. Just enough for three calls. Three ways to say good bye.

A sharp pain shot up his pain. "Ah!" Mad bit his lip as his nerves exploded with pain. He ran to gas bathroom and locked the door. His vision blurred.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Hey! Sir, Are you okay? I gotta lock up."

Mad was briefly confused. He hadn't realize he was in the bathroom for six hours.

"Sir, please open the door!" The door knob jangled.

"No", screamed Mad, "Don't open the door!"

The gas attendant was now throwing his body against the door.

"I warned you." Mad whispered. The door was about to give away.

The gas attendant was about to throw his body against the door again when it clicked open. He peered inside cautiously. It was dark. He screamed as he saw Mad standing.

The red-eyed man was smiling as he lunged towards his new victim. _Sorry Drunk_, Mad apologized. _I know you hate this but I don't care anymore. You've been killing me for the past two years. I'm weak because of you. No more! _

A wet, tearing sound filled the night air.

**Cherry: Okay, at the moment I am at my relatives so barely any privacy or time to type. When I am at my house more updates will happen. Also the next chapter will be longer. Also thank you TheWolfOfTheStars for the title. And RukaKurokawa for the plot. I don't own Cryaotic or any other character in the story. Except for the poor gas attendant. **


End file.
